


Err... France?

by LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ...France?, Alexander Hamilton (future), American Revolution, Daveed Diggs kissing himself but French, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, France (Country), French Kissing, French Revolution, French people know how to party, Gay Founding Fathers (Hamilton), Hamilton References, JeffLaf, Lafferson, M/M, Mr Jefferson is Coming Home, Paris (City), Past Martha Jefferson, Prequel, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, Where have you been?, marie antoinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet/pseuds/LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet
Summary: Gilbert de Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson (or Daveed Diggs²)
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Err... France?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readingandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingandy/gifts).



> Hey y'all! ♡ I've started writing some one-shot stories on Wattpad and I've decided to publish some of them here as well. They are kinda "commissioned" stories since the readers can ask for a specific couple and a setting (like canon era, modern, college, etc.) and I'll write them! If you want to ask for a story find me on Wattpad (@HardRockLikeLancelot).
> 
> So this is the first one, and since I'm not completely ready to say goodbye to my babies (for those who don't know, Alex and Thomas in my other book "Mr Jefferson is coming home") I've written a sort of a prequel one-shot with Thomas and Gilbert being more than simple friends but nothing serious, since Thomas is still mourning after Martha's death. The ones who's read the story know what I'm talking about *cries*

The music seemed to come from every corner of the house; fashionably-dressed people were scattered everywhere, drinking and talking, laughing and dancing, someone even crying in some lonely spot of the room. Adrienne de Lafayette was a wonderful host – her parties were regarded as completely perfect, there was not a single detail out of place. Well, except for her husband, who was nowhere to be found – again.

“ _Thomas, qu’est ce que tu regardes_?” the attractive blonde woman in front of him gently tapped Thomas’s hand to catch his attention. [Thomas, what are you looking at?]

“ _Rien, Gabrielle_ ,” Thomas’s eyes followed the tall figure that was stealthily heading toward the door, “ _je suis désolé je dois partir_.” [Nothing, Gabrielle. Sorry, I have to go.]

Thomas cast a last bright smile to Gabrielle, who looked dazzled for a second and then smiled back, a little confused by the man’s sudden change of mind – Monsieur Jefferson had been flirting with her for the whole night and now was simply going away without another word. The woman shrugged and walked back in the ballroom to enjoy someone else’s company.

Leaving the crowded house behind him, Thomas walked into the cool summer night’s air and headed to the garden, grabbing a couple of glasses of wine while passing next to a waiter with a smooth movement, ignoring the waiter’s surprised look. He walked to the darkest and quieter corner of the elegantly designed garden and sat on a empty bench, sipping from one of the two glasses and placing the second one on the spot next to him.

“Thomas, _dieu merci_ , I really needed a drink,” the tall man appeared almost out of nowhere and sat next to Thomas, gulping a big sip of his red wine.

“Why are you hiding again, Gil?”

“I tripped while dancing,” Gilbert looked sadly at his feet before turning to Thomas, “Marie Antoinette was only waiting for something like that to laugh at me again.”

“Poor thing,” Thomas smiled fondly at his friend’s outraged face, “you should definitely come back to America with me, _mon ami_ , you’re a hero back there, no one would ever dare to laugh at you.”

“I’ve been there long enough,” he sighed, putting the empty glass aside, “you should stay here with us though.”

“With who?”

“With me,” Gilbert smiled slyly and got up, “Adrienne would also love for you to stay.”

“She wouldn’t be so happy if she knew about us,” Thomas finished his wine and almost chocked when he heard Gilbert’s answer.

“Oh, but she knows, of course.”

“W – what?”

“ _Oui_ ,” Gilbert shrugged and looked at the full moon that lightened the nightly sky, “she’s a bit huffy we’ve never invited her though.”

“I didn’t know that was an option,” Thomas laughed and took Gilbert’s hand, pulling him closer to kiss him – but his friend didn’t move.

“Adrienne is the love of my life, we fit perfectly for each other,” he confessed to the moon, “you should find someone like that for yourself.”

Thomas groaned and let go of his hand – they’d talked about that almost a hundred times, he didn’t want to think about it anymore. He put on his confident mask and bragged about his last conquest, trying to change the subject.

“You know, Gabrielle is a very... enthusiastic woman,” Thomas winked, “she agreed just to have fun though.”

“You are always having fun, Thomas, but what does it leave you?”

“Satisfaction?”

“ _Mon dieu_! You’re impossible!”

Thomas laughed and stood up to follow his friend, who was walking away from him, treading on the ground.

“All right, Gil, I’m sorry – you’re right, _mon cher_ , but I can’t do this to Martha, I promised her I won’t marry again.”

“I know” the Frenchman gently caressed Thomas’s cheek to reassure him, “you remind me of my friend Alexander.”

“Hamilton? Why?”

“Well, _tout d’abord_ you’re both very stubborn and very handsome,” Gilbert smiled at the memory of his friend, but suddenly turned very serious, “and he also persists in rejecting any kind of love after –

“After what?”

“ _Rien_ , let’s have a race – if I arrive first to that tree, you’ll ask Gabrielle out for a real date.”

“And what if I win?”

“You’ll have you kiss, mon amour.”

“Deal.”

Thomas started to run as fast as he could – he knew Gilbert was right about dating and having fun, but he didn’t care about Gabrielle; he preferred to spend the night with his friend instead of faking some feelings for another woman who wasn’t Martha. However, Lafayette was swift as a hare and easily outstripped him, a taunting smile flashing on his face. All of a sudden, Gilbert saw his friend brusquely changing his direction and heading towards a fence on the other side of the garden – he was trying to cut short and arrive first by crossing the grassy lawn and jumping the fence, but –

“Oh shit!”

“Thomas?” Gilbert hurried to see what happened, finding his friend on the ground.

He was holding his right arm with the other hand, looking at his wrist with a painful expression. His right hand was bent in an unnatural position.

“Fuck, I think it’s broken,” Thomas looked up with a horrified expression, “shit – I have a concert tomorrow night.”

“I’d say goodbye to your violin if I were you,” Gilbert tore off a strip of his expensive shirt and picked two straight little branches from the nearest tree, immobilizing Thomas’s wrist in the optimal position and bandaging it, “does it hurt now?”

“It’s better now,” Thomas didn’t sound very sure though, he was probably thinking about all the things he couldn’t be allowed to do for a month or so, “I didn’t know you were a doctor,” he joked nevertheless.

“I’m not,” Gilbert helped him to stand up again, “but during the war I’ve helped a lot of soldiers who were badly injured and I know what I’m doing as long as it’s basic first aid.”

“Thank you, Gilbert,” Thomas looked around to check that no one was too close to see them, “I’ve won the race though.”

“You have.”

“And?”

Gilbert smiled again at his friend’s audacity and let Thomas kiss him at last. Thomas’s soft lips gently brushed on his jawline before meeting his mouth; he left his right arm sway by the side, while holding Gilbert with his good arm and pulling him closer. Lafayette kissed him back _à la française_ and pushed Thomas towards the fence again, digging his fingers into Thomas’s hair to deepen the kiss. After a couple of minutes they were almost running out of breath, when they suddenly heard Adrienne’s voice calling for her husband.

While hastily composing themselves, the two friends headed towards the main door, where Adrienne was waiting for them with a frown on her beautiful face.

“ _Gilbert, mon dieu, qu’est-il arrivé à ta manche_?” [my god, what happened to your sleeve?]

“ _Thomas s’est cassé le poignet_ ,” he answered quickly. [Thomas broke his wrist]

“Monsieur Jefferson, come on, let’s go find a doctor,” Adrienne gently took Thomas’s left hand and dragged him away, shooting a killer look to her husband before going inside, “and you, go apologize with Marie Antoinette now!”

“What? I didn’t do anything, she laughed at me!”

“You called her a _fille gatée_ ,” [a spoiled girl] she said accusingly, “you know she’s older than you, right?”

“ _D’accord, d’accord_ – I’ll go tell her that she’s a spoiled old woman.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“I’m joking, _mon amour_ ,” Lafayette smiled doubtfully and headed inside, casting a last resigned look at Thomas before going.

In the end, the rumours only confirmed Jefferson’s fame as a _jupe-chasseur_ [womanizer] – everyone said that he was trying to impress a girl by jumping the fence when he broke his wrist; Gabrielle even claimed that she was the very girl he was flirting with the moment when it’d happened. Gilbert was extremely amused by the rumours and wrote to all his friends to tell them about it, to Thomas’s utter embarrassment. The silver lining was that, after realising how far Thomas would go only to kiss him, Gilbert eventually stopped talking about dating other women and dedicated all his spare time to his Virginian friend, making his visit way more interesting and enjoyable. Love was something Thomas didn’t really need – right? Well, he would think about it once back home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, go check my other work and let me know what you think about it ♡
> 
> Oh yes, since I love to use real fact into my stories, I have to tell you that this one really happened: Thomas broke his right wrist in 1786 while jumping a fence, probably trying to impress Maria Cosway, a married woman he was flirting with (https://www.monticello.org/site/research-and-collections/wrist-injury-1786). He was a rockstar.


End file.
